Problem: Kevin rode his bike for $8$ miles on each of the past $12$ days. How many miles did Kevin ride his bike altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles biked is the product of the number of miles biked each day and the number of days that Kevin went biking. The product is $8\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}$ $8\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}= 96\text{ miles}$ Kevin biked a total of $96$ miles.